


Love Can't Stop Showing Itself

by KamenRiderAccel



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: The development of Byeongkwan's and Sehyoon's relationship





	1. Rain Can't Keep Two Love Birds Apart

The rain had started earlier in the day. It always made the young man sad. Byeongkwan wasn't't allowed to leave his house because of his weak immune system. His parents always warned him about it but honestly, he didn't care. He really wanted to go to the park. Maybe the cute boy was there today. Byeongkwan had studied the cutie and learned that he loved rainy days. The young man would go out and ask or play. Byeongkwan wished he could be like the other male. He wished he could be anybody but himself. Byeongkwan wanted to be able to play in the rain.

As the rain poured down harder and harder each minute, Byeongkwan got more sad. That was until he got an idea. He was going to sneak out just to find this young man. He was probably going to be at the park near by Byeongkwan's place. Byeongkwan rushed to get dressed appropriately for the weather. Once he was dressed in the right fashion, he opened his window that was close to the neighbors' tree. Byeongkwan then climbed out of the open window onto the roof towards said tree. Once he was close enough, he jumped to the tree and made his way down.

Once he was on the ground, the young boy ran to where he thought the cute boy could be found. As he ran, Byeongkwan felt the rain hit his face with each step he took. The more he ran, the more soaked he got. The more soaked he got, the more likely he would get sick. But he was alright with being ill. as long as he got to meet the cutie he had been studying, he was going to be alright. The more the boy ran, the more he felt himself get exhausted.

It didn't take long before the drenched boy made it to the park. Byeongkwan wasn't feeling the best right at the moment either. He was too wet and cold and he knew it. This wasn't going to end well. He knew he was going to be in trouble soon. He kept on searching for the man he was looking for. Thats when he found the said boy along the path to the pond ahead.

the boy sat facing him. Byeongkwan studded the other boy closely. He looked to be in his own world. Byeongkwan slowly made his way towards the raven-haired boy sitting on the bench. The closer byeongkwan got, the more he felt sleepy. The his weak immune system was kicking in and it was making him slowly pass out. He was almost to the boy before he began to stumble a little. Byeongkwan had looked down once he stumbled but then looked up to see the boy watching him in worry. Byeongkwan began to slow down his walking speed till he was almost to the bench when he felt his knees give out on him. The last thing he remembered was that somebody had caught him and when he looked up at the person's face, it was the boy he wanted to meet.

When Byeongkwan opened his eyes again, he was in somebody's house. He knew for sure this wasn't his. Then he remembered that the cute boy had caught him when he collapsed. Maybe this was his place.

"You're finally awake," Byeongkwan heard a voice. He turned his head to see who was talking to him. The cute boy Byeongkwan had been wanting to meet. Sat next to where he was laying. Byeongkwan was surprised and jolted. The other boy stopped him before he got dizzy. "You have a fever and you're very sick. Just rest for now. I brought you to my house for now to get a little better before you head home."

"What's....your......name?" Byeongkwan asked between shaky breaths. He studied the boy's face.

"My name?" The other boy asked as if to get a conformation.

"Yeah," Byeongkwan answered.

"Kim Sehyoon," the boy replied. His face held a small sweet smile.

"That's a nice name," Byeongkwan told Sehyoon. The sick man smiled at finally knowing the man's name.

"What's yours?" Sehyoon asked shyly. The older man had looked down as if the ground was suddenly interesting.

"Kim Byeongkwan," the sick boy replied. Byeongkwan gave him the best smile he could muster. Being sick was always hard but this time, Byeongkwan was happy he got ill.

"You should rest. Shall I use your phone to call your parents?" Sehyoon asked. Byeongkwan could feel his eyes wanting to shut closed. The young, sick boy only had enough energy to nod his head in a 'yes' manner. Sehyoon then stood up only for Byeongkwan to reach out and grab his wrist weakly.

"Stay...till I...sleep?" He struggled to ask.

"Sure," Sehyoon replied. Byeongkwan felt his face heat up. He blamed the illness for it.

Sehyoon stayed with Byeongkwan till the boy fell asleep. Only sehyoon knew how cute Byeongkwan was when he was sleeping. Sehyoon never did all Byeongkwan's parents till the next day. He, instead, slept with Byeongkwan and woke up with the other boy snuggled up to him. Sehyoon couldn't help but love Kim Byeongkwan no matter if they just officially met each other. Love always finds a way to keep two people together if they were meant to be. 

 


	2. Time to be the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehyoon enters dreamland as an angel?

Sehyoon had a good dream that night. he fell asleep soon after his sick crush did. It was like he was a superhero. But he had wings protruding out of his back and he could shoot fireballs out of his hands. Sehyoon could fight this way. the feeling of being a mutant was a dream come true to him. he wanted to be important enough to protect Byeongkwan.

there was a war brewing and Sehyoon had powers to use. it was Byeongkwan's ex that was a rude boy. Byeongkwan was just a piece of his property and Sehyoon was going to fight for Byeongkwan. to the other boy though, Sehyoon was too much of a freak. this didn't bother sehyoon. as long as he was fighting for byeongkwan, he didn't care.

"What are you going to do freak. smother me in your angel wings?" Donghun told sehyoon. Sehyoon's wings moved in anger.

"No but i also have other powers. i don't just have wings to look pretty," Sehyoon yelled in anger. Donghun laughed as he held on to Byeongkwan. Sehyoon stared at his crush as he tried to hold in his anger.

"Why are you fighting over me with this freak, Hunnie?" Byeongkwan asked. Sehyoon's heart broke at the word, freak.

"I'm not a freak!" Sehyoon shouted. As he yelled, his wings sprang out to full extention and his hands began to burn. It doesn't hurt Sehyoon at all but he could tell he was truly mad.

He didn't care when Donghun called him a freak, but when Byeongkwan did it, Sehyoon broke. He didn't understand these feelings anymore. The young blonde boy always hurt Sehyoon, but Sehyoon didn't care. He just wished the other boy would love him like he loved Byeongkwan.

Sehyoon watched as Donghun grabbed a knife from his pocket and flipped out the blade. He then put the sharp edge against Byeongkwan's neck.

"Donghun, what are you doing?" Byeongkwan asked the older man as he began to get scared.

"Don't hurt him, Donghun," Sehyoon hissed. He summoned some fire into a ball just in case he needed it.

"I will hurt him only if you stop loving a normal human, you freak!" Donghun spit at the mutant.

"Don't hurt Byeongkwan. Hurt me instead," Sehyoon told the other. "Kill me if you must. I'm a freak to him anyways. I'm sorry for being born this way." Sehyoon let his wings fall behind his back once again. His hands fell to his sides and he walked towards Donghun.

"What are you doing, freak?" Donghun asked.

"Risking my life for somebody that i care about. Its a rare thing for me to do. But for byeongkwan, its worth it," Sehyoon told the normal human. Donghun removed the knife from Byeongkwan's throat. The young man went flying to the ground instantly.

Donghun was outraged and went after the mutant before him. Sehyoon let his wings spread wide and thats when the sharp pain had hit him. Sehyoon wimpered in pain as he knew Donghun had stabbed him. The mutant looked at his wing where the pain was coming from and noticed that the knife was impailed into the white feathers staining them red in blood.

"Ouch," Sehyoon whimpered in pain. Tears were threatening to spill as he whined in pain.

"Does that really hurt freak?" Donghun asked.

"Leave him alone, Donghun," Sehyoon heard Byeongkwan scream.

"What do you think you are doing?" Donghun asked. Sehyoon's teary eyes looked at his crush in surprise.

"I told you to leave angel boy alone'" Byeongkwan told him again. Donghun looked at him speechless. But nonetheless he removed the blade from Sehyoon's wing. He groaned in pain as he fell to the ground. Byeongkwan hurried over to where Sehyoon was. "Are you ok?"

"I''m fine. It will be a while until my wing heals so i cant fly like i enjoy," Sehyoon replied sadly.

"Byeongkwan, what the hell are you doing?" Donghun yelled at the younger.

"Im fixing what you created," Byeongkwan replied. He looked at Sehyoon and smiled. It suddenly felt like the world stopped moving. But something was different about Byeongkwan. His eyes were turning ice blue. Maybe he was a mutant too? Did he hide his ture self from the world?

"You can't fix my hatred for Angel Boy," Donghun insisted. Sehyoon had come to the conclusion that Donghun didn't notice Byeongkwan's eyes like Sehyoon did.

"You don't think i can?" Byeongkwan told the other. his eyes became even more blue. Sehyoon was scared to see what his power was if his eyes were that blue. 

"Don't use your powers on me, Kim Byeongkwan," Donghun threatened. 

"I will dow that you threatened me," Byeongkwan hissed. suddenly, water began to flow out of Byeongkwan's hands. Sehyoon cursed under his breath. Byeongkwan was one of those that could pull the power out of him but it would drain his strength. 

"Byeongkwan," Sehyoon called out to the other. "Don't waste your strength."

"Sehyoon, I will be fine," the other reassured. the water flew about Byeongkwan's head. Sehyoon was in for a show.

water came rushing towards Donghun which made the human scared. Donghun was surrounded by water and Byeongkwan mad the water freeze. Donghun's head was outside of the now frozen ice ball. The young man before Sehyoon, collapsed to the ground but Sehyoon was fast enough to catch him.

"Byeongkwan, are you ok?" Sehyoon asked. The younger looked up to him and faintly smiled.

"Of course i am. Will you be ok?" Byeongkwan asked. Sehyoon nodded. The angel winged man put their heads together. He was glad that the other was alright.

Sehyoon woke up from his dream. He was smiling at the dream. He looked at the sick boy before him. Byeongkwan looked pieceful when he slept. And he was going to leave it that way.

 


	3. Playtime of Autumn

It had been a few months when Byeongkwan seen the handsome man he had seen just before he got sick. He remembered those few days he had been at the older kid’s house. The young man had taken care of Byeongkwan. He had taken care of Byeongkwan while the younger was too sick to move. Byeongkwan was very grateful to Sehyoon. 

The autumn air filled the outdoors when Byeongkwan had left for another day in the boring school. There was going to be a small play that was going to be showing later that day. The school had been promoting the play since they started rehearsing it. Byeongkwan really wanted to watch it but his family couldn’t afford it like the other students.

“Byeongkwan?” Junhee had called out to him. Byeongkwan looked up from the book he was reading to look at the older male.

“Yeah?” Byeongkwan asked the older.

“Are you alright?” Junhee asked.

“I am,” Byeongkwan answered. The younger’s expression showed a different answer which Junhee seen.

“I know you aren’t. Is it about that handsome kid?” Junhee questioned. Byeongkwan shook his head almost instantly.

“No. I just really want to see the play that is coming up but I can’t afford it,” Byeongkwan told the older. The young boy looked up at Junhee and seen the look he had when he had a plan.

“I have a plan,” Junhee told Byeongkwan. The younger knew this wasn’t going to be good. Byeongkwan watched the other stand up and walk in a different direction. Byeongkwan watched in horror as Junhee approached the handsome kid that Byeongkwan liked. There was something about Sehyoon that Byeongkwan liked. Maybe it was his personality.

Byeongkwan looked down at the sidewalk as he waited for his friend to return so he could walk home. Junhee was coming over to hang out with Byeongkwan. The younger needed help and when they were done, they were going to play video games. This was normal school life for Byeongkwan.

Junhee didn’t return but the man that walked up surprised Byeongkwan. It wasn’t Donghun or Yuchan either. The young man that stood in front of Byeongkwan was none other than Sehyoon. The raven haired boy looked at Byeongkwan with a smile on his face. Sehyoon looked handsome up close. Byeongkwan’s heart picked up its pace the longer he looked at Sehyoon’s smiling face. There was a point where Byeongkwan thought Sehyoon could hear his heartbeat.

“Byeongkwan, can ask you something?” Sehyoon asked. Byeongkwan’s eyes looked into Sehyoon’s.

“What is it, Sehyoon?” Byeongkwan questioned. Byeongkwan already had a thought of what he was going to ask.

“Will you go to the play with me?” Sehyoon asked with hope in his voice. Byeongkwan knew he was going to ask this. The younger boy was still shocked by it.

“Sure,” Byeongkwan answered. He wasn’t the type of person to turn down his crush. “Did Junhee put you up to this?”

“He asked me if I was going to the play, which I had planned on it. He then told me to ask you to go watch the fall play with me,” Sehyoon replied. Byeongkwan looked past Sehyoon to where Junhee was standing as he watched the two. The younger glared at him. Junhee never looked more frightened then that moment.

“So he did play a part in you asking me. Im going to kill him in video games tonight,” Byeongkwan whispered. Byeongkwan was talking more to him then anything but Sehyoon heard him.

“You guys are going to play video games?”Sehyoon asked?

“Yeah we always do after homework,” Byeongkwan told the other. Byeongkwan thought for a second. Should he invite Sehyoon over for games as well so he could get to know him better. “Want to come over as well?” Byeongkwan asked the other shyly after a few moments.

“I will join you two,” Sehyoon answered. The two smiled as Byeongkwan waved Junhee over. The other male walked over and the three headed off to Byeongkwan’s home.

The cool air hit their faces as they made their way to Byeongkwan’s home. Byeongkwan thought Sehyoon would remember the way since he was there before back when he was sick. He remembers those days very well. He remembered the day he was carried by Sehyoon into the other boy’s home that time he fainted due to the cold, rainy day.

Byeongkwan kept looking at the beautiful colors of the different leaves on the trees as they walked by each one. The colors were so pretty compared to the slightly brown grass.  Byeongkwan loved the fall season more than the other seasons. Everything was pretty when it changed colors to prepare for winter. The leaves will fall soon and the trees will lose their cover. The leaves will then become piles that little kids like Byeongkwan would jump in to have a little bit of fun.

The three made it to Byeongkwan’s small house moments later. Byeongkwan opened the door and let his guests walk in first like he always did with Junhee. The two were in and Byeongkwan walked through, shutting the door behind him. The three young boys walked up the stairs and into Byeongkwan’s large bedroom. Sehyoon and Junhee proceeded to sit on the floor next to the television and took out their homework. Byeongkwan did the same thing. Homework was always the first thing done in Byeongkwan’s house. There was no way around it.

Byeongkwan took forever to do his homework. He kept looking towards Sehyoon every time he answered a question. He just couldn’t take his eyes off the older for very long. Every once in a while Sehyoon would catch him and smile at the younger. When he was done though, it was video game time. Thank goodness Byeongkwan had four controllers for his wii.

The three were playing Mario Kart. They were playing on the map with the trees and the brown leaves. It reminded Byeongkwan of the trees outside. Those that were beginning to change colors. Byeongkwan loved the fall and the pretty colors were the reason why. The colors reminded Byeongkwan of moving on and letting go.

 


	4. Party of the Ghosts

October had come faster then Byeongkwan had wanted. The autumn leaves were the colors of orange and red. The spooky season had begun. There were kids in costumes walking around trying to scare their friends or they were headed to halloween parites that they were invited to. Byeongkwan wasn't invited to any parties. But he was going to host one. And he was going to Invite Sehyoon.

The young boy had asked his parents to throw a party with his friends since his parents were out of town for the next few weeks on a buisnes trip. They had luckly said yes to Byeongkwan's question. This made the young man super happy. He could hang out with his friends for a whole night. They could stay over for the night and have a spooky slumber party. Byeongkwan made his way towards his phone to call up his friends.

Byeongkwan had finished calling the last friend soon enough. It was true he didn't have very many. Junhee, Sehyoon and Yuchan were all the friends he had. Donghun would come over every once in a while with Junhee. That concluded Byeongkwan's friend circle. He headed to the kitchen to prepare snacks for the slumber ghost party. Yes, Byeongkwan loved ghosts. This was the season for them.

The snacks were carefully chosen. Byeongkwan decided to stick with some American snacks like popcorn, crackers, chips and candy. He also made sure there was enough soda for everybody. He set the snacks out on the counter that was between the living room and the kitchen. Byeongkwan just had to wait for his guests to get here.

The four didn't take long to arrive in their ghost costumes. Byeongkwan was already wearing his ghost costume and he smiled when the doorbell rang and his friends were on the other side of the door. Byeongkwan hurried to let them in.

"Welcome guys, do make yourselves at home and lets have fun," Byeongkwan told them as they entered the Kim's residence.

"What's up with the sudden party?" Donghun asked. Byeongkwan shut the door when the last person entered and then turned to the eldest.

"I just wanted to hang out with my high school buds," Byeongkwan answered with a smile on his face. The young boy didn't notice the small smile on Sehyoon's face at his cuteness.

"Let's get this party started!" Yuchan exclaimed. The youngest was excited, about as excited at Byeongkwan was.

The five made their way to the couch ant sat down. The first. Thing they were going to do was watch a few scary ghost movies. And possibly an  Underworld movie from the series for Yuchan. He liked how the werewolves looked in that series of movies. They were well made in Yuchan's opinion.

Byeogkwan and Donghun couldn't come to a conclusion on what to watch so they both decided to just watch the scary episodes of Supernatural. The younger had all the seasons on DVD since he liked the show. He started watching it when it first aired.

"Do we have to watch Supernatural?" Yuchan whined. Byeongkwan scoffed at the younger's words.

"Yes, its great for this season," Byeongkwan protested. The other four sighed as he put one of the discs in the DVD player.

The main menu popped up on screen moments later and Byeongkwan searched for his favorite episode of the series. It was the first season of the show when Sam was with the other specially gifted people who were to open the gates to hell.

The five watched the show silently till the end. Yuchan shot up from the couch and hurriedly ran towards the giant speaker set up in the living room. Yuchan loved using that speaker for his music. Not even a few seconds later, the room was filled with music. The party was just beginning.

Sehyoon and Junhee stood up after the music started playing. The two danced as the music played. Byeongkwan couldn't take his eyes off of how Sehyoon danced so well. His moves were like the orange leaves on a stream. Sehyoon always amazed Byeongkwan.

Moments passed by as Byeongkwan watched the other. Donghun walked up beside him to watch his man too. Byeongkwan looked and noticed Donghun but neither of them spoke. They were too amazed at their men.

The song ended and the two dancers stopped dancing. Yuchan went to change songs. Byeongkwan and Donghun both mad their way to the other two for this one. Yuchan put up the new song and the five danced together. The five never bumped into each other as each danced side by side. The five never being behind and they all moved together like they were just one person. This was the best halloween party that Byeongkwan has ever been to. Even if it was his own and his friends were there.


	5. Bitter Cold Brings Warmth

Winter had come for Byeongkwan. Winter was hard on the young male even harder then rain was. He was always sick and he hated it. But today as a snow day so he didnt have to worry about going out in it. It was the last day of school before christmas break. This made break longer the intended days.

"Byeongkwan, are you awake?" He heard his mother call out. The young boy mustered enough energy to answer back.

"Yes, mom," Byeongkwan answered back. He stood up out of bed and walked out of his room he then headed downstairs to the living room where his mother seemed to be. The young boy was confused when he seen his hyung on the couch next to his mother.

Sehyoon was sitting calmly on the couch as he talked to Byeongkwan's mother. The two didn't notice Byeongkwan at first. The older boy was wearing a black sweatshirt with a hat that had a fuzzy ball on top. Byeongkwan smiled as he watched his hyung and mother talk.

Byeongkwan wouldn't lie that life had been a mess since his father had left and never returned. The young boy was ten years old when this had happened. But to this day, it doesn't bother Byeongkwan anymore.

"Byeongkwan?" Sehyoon called to the younger, breaking him from his thoughts. The younger of them looked up to his hyung.

"Yes?" Byeongkwan questioned. The older boy stood in front of him now and was looking down at him. Byeongkwan could feel how hot his cheeks were getting as he noticed how close Sehyoon was.

"Are you ok?" I came over to check on you and possibly play video games with you. Byeongkwan looked at the other boy confused. Did he really care about the younger that much to risk himself getting sick. He did save Byeongkwan from the rain a long time ago. That first day when he was nine years old. The few years that had passed must have sparked something in the older boy. That was Byeongkwan's thought.

"I'm perfectly fine," Byeongkwan replied to the other male. Byeongkwan's heart skipped a beat when Sehyoon smiled. There was something about him that Byeongkwan couldn't figure out. He always left the younger weak and soft.

"Do you mind if we play video games? I'm alone at home today. My mother took Eunsuh to the mall to get her more makeup," Sehyoon asked the younger male. He waited patiently for a few moments as the younger thought of an answer. If he told Sehyoon that he didn't mind, he would get to spend more time with his crush. Which is exactly what he said.

"I don't mind at all," Byeongkwan answered. He smiled at the older boy and suddenly the two were smiling at each other. Byeongkwan didn't even notice that his mother was watching their exchange.

The boys then hurried up the stairs to Byeongkwan's room. Once they reached the room, Byeongkwan hurried to set up the system while Sehyoon picked the game that they would play together. Once everything was set up, the battle began between the two boys. They both were competitive when it came to games.

After a few rounds in the game, Byeongkwan felt himself shiver. He was cold with his heater going. He was even surrounded by a bunch of blankets. Byeongkwan felt Sehyoon shift next to him. The younger found the other male falling asleep next to him. He must have been worn out from the cold walk to his house.

"Are you cold, Byeongkwan?" Sehyoon asked the other sleepily. Byeongkwan blushed at how cute Sehyoon sounded when he was tired.

"A little bit," Byeongkwan answered. That was no lie. The younger male was cold or he wouldn't be shivering.

"Come here," Sehyoon fold the younger. Byeongkwan shuffled till he was closer to Sehyoon. He felt his cheeks heat up with how close he was yet again. He could feel the warmth that Sehyoon's body was radiating. The younger boy then felt his crush wrap his arms around his waist in attempts to bring the cold boy closer. He wasn't going to risk Byeongkwan getting sick.

"Hyung?" Byeongkwan asked the tired male. He felt the bed shift again and Byeongkwan was now facing the almost asleep boy.

"Yes Kwan?" Sehyoon asked softly. Byeongkwan could feel Sehyoon's breath in his hair.

"Why were you attached to me since the day you brought me home after I got sick from the rain?" Byeongkwan asked.

"Because when I carried you to my house when we were younger, I had a sense of wanting to protect you. This is why I'm attached to you," Sehyoon answered the younger male. Byeongkwan tilted his head to where he could look the elder male in the eyes.

"You are a soft hyung, as soft as the snow outside," Byeongkwan joked. He loved how soft Sehyoon could be at times.

"I am not soft!" Sehyoon protested. This made the younger laugh.

The two then laid there and snuggled closer together for two different reasons. Byeongkwan wanted to be warm and Sehyoon wanted to be as close to Byeongkwan as he could. It may have been cold and snowy outside that day, but the boys were warm and together so the fun outside didn't bother them all.

Sehyoon soon fell asleep leaving Byeongkwan in his warm embrace. The stready breathing of the sleeping male made Byeongkwan think he was safe. He felt protected by the other. The young man began to think. Was this what love really felt like? The constant heartache he felt when Sehyoon wasn't there but then when he was he was as calm as ever.

Byeongkwan's mother left the two boys like that for the night. The two were sound asleep together and in her eyes, they looked cute. She has never seen Byeongkwan as happy as he was when Sehyoon was around. She hoped that the two would stay this close or get even closer. Yes, she knew of her son's sexuality and she accepted it. He didn't even have to say anything. She loved her son, no matter who he loved.


	6. A New Chapter to Life

Byeongkwan was excited. He was getting a new year party with his friends. His parents thought it was a good idea to invite Byeongkwan's friends' families to get to know the families. Plus Byeongkwan was going to be able to see Sehyoon again. The older male was invited to the new year party that was tonight. The young man was excited to see him again.

Speaking of the older, his family was first to arrive. His parents and Eunsuh went to hang out with Byeongkwan's parents as Sehyoon went to Byeongkwan's room where he was. When Sehyoon walked through the door of his room, Byeongkwan could feel a smile form on his face. He must have falled deep into Sehyoon's trap.

Sehyoon moved around the room easily making his destination Byeongkwan's bed. The younger watched Sehyoon's movements with the smile never fading from his face. Byeongkwan knew he was dealing with his crush alone while his family and Sehyoon's family were in the front room partying.

"Is everything alright, Byeongkwan?" Sehyoon asked the younger man. Byeongkwan let his eyes land on the other man's face.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," Byeongkwan answered. Byeongkwan then noticed he was staring at Sehyoon. He blinked a few times then went back to staring.

"Byeongkwan?" Sehyoon questioned. The younger looked him in the eyes yet again.

"Yes hyung?" Byeongkwan asked. The younger was confused.

"Stop staring, your gay is showing," Sehyoon laughed. This made the younger laugh. Byeongkwan felt heat rise into his cheeks. He was embarrased by himself staring at Sehyoon.

Byeongkwan looked away from the older man. He didn't want the other to see him blushing. It could ruin their friendship if Sehyoon found out the Byeongkwan had a crush on him. But then if he knew, it could turn towards the good and give Byeongkwan the happiest day of his life. The younger was just scared on which way it would go. Sehyoon knew the younger was gay. That didn't surprise thebolder man.

"Byeongkwan?" Byeongkwan heard his name which broke him away from his thoughts. He looked in Sehyoon's direction not exactly looking him in the eyes. The older man was looking at him with something in his eyes. Byeongkwan couldn't tell what it was. "Why were you blushing?"

 

"N-nothing im-important," Byeongkwan stuttered. 

 

"Kwannie stuttering too. You are too cute to handle," Sehyoon told him. Byeongkwan knew he was blushing even more then before. "You are lucky I have something to tell you before the others get here or else I'd make you blush more."

 

"You have something to tell me?" Byeongkwan asked the elder. This built curiousity inside the younger man. What was it Sehyoon had to say? 

 

"I do have something to tell you," he told Byeongkwan. The younger man's heart began to race in his chest. Was he going to hear what he has been hoping for?

 

"What is it?" Byeongkwan asked the older. To say Byeongkwan was curious was an understatement. He was entirely impatient to know what Sehyoon had to say. He watched as the older man put a smile on his face as if he was in a drwam. Sehyoon's smile always gave Byeongkwan those special butterflies.

 

"You will know at midnight. I've prepared something special. But for now lets worry about them," Sehyoon pointed towards the door where Junhee, Donghun and Yuchan stood. Byeongkwan could feel heat rise in his cheeks. 

 

"What did we miss?" Donghun asked. Byeongkwan watched as Sehyoon stood up, ruffled his blonde hair and walked to their friends. Byeongkwan was beat red when all the stuff the friends had brought in. The five boys then sat around playing video games. Junhee wasnt one for playing games but he came because byeongkwan knew he wanted to be close to Donghun. It was obvious how junhee loved Donghun. What wasnt obvious was that Donghun kept getting closer to Junhee. Byeongkwan knew the two had crushes on each other.

 

Midnight was getting closer for the five friends rapidly. They were allowed a sleep over so they were all ready to get the party started. The boys were called downstairs to join the family outside for fireworks. What Byeongkwan didn't know was that they were helping Sehyoon. It was kept secret by his parents. When the boys got outside with their families, Byeongkwan saw sehyoon with a small box. This made the boy curious. He looked towards his father who nodded towards Sehyoon

  
Sehyoon walked towards Byeongkwan. Time seemed to slow down as if it was almost completely stopped. Beongkwan's heart raced in his chest like a fast car. He really hoped the closer Sehyoon got with the box, that he couldn't hear Byeongkwan's rapidly beating heart. Soon enough, the older man was standing in front of Byeongkwan.

"Take it," Sehyoon had told him. He handed the box to Byeongkwan with a smile on his face. Byeongkwan took the box and opened it. The contents was a very dirty looking donut and a letter. He didn't dare want to think of the donut. But he unfolded the note.

"Look up Byeongkwan," he read silently to himself. Thats when he heard foreworks go off. The young man looked up and read the words that were imprinted into the sky to himself. "Will you be my boyfriend, Byeongkwan?" Was what was in the sky.

It took a few moments for the words to click into place. Byeongkwan was slow on realizing things. Sehyoon had just basically asked him to be his boyfriend in front of everybody. The young man felt heat rise into his cheeks. Sehyoon felt the same way he did. This surprised the young man. He looked towards his crush. Sehyoon was smiling with hope in his eyes. Byeongkwan didn't trust his voice in that moment, he should his head. Answering the question he always waited for.

Donghun took the donut box away from Byeongkwan so he could hug Sehyoon. Byeongkwan jumped into Sehyoon's arms making the olderboy have to hold him. Sehyoon was used to this by now with how much he always held Byeongkwan. The two were meant for each other, thats what Byeongkwan always thought. He just didn't know that he was loved as much as he loved him. Sehyoon moved closer till their lips were touching. The kiss was short and sweet.

The night passed by quickly. The five boys were playing games having the best slumber party Byeongkwan had ever been allowed to have. He got himself a pretty awesome boyfriend. Their friends didnt even dare stay in the same room with the love birds. Byeongkwan was greatful because he didnt want to Share Sehyoon. Even knowing the boy always slept shirtless. Byeongkwan was happy to start off the new year with something new. That something, was none other then Kim Sehyoon.


End file.
